The present invention relates to a wind deflector plate of a removable roof for use in a motor vehicle.
Motor vehicles have been known that have an opening formed in the roof and covered by a removable roof, a so-called sun roof. In such a removable roof, a wind deflector plate, projecting upwards from the roof of a motor car when the removable roof is removed is arranged at the front end of the opening to prevent ambient air from flowing into the driver's compartment at high speed through the opening. In a typical removable roof which has been proposed and is equipped with a wind deflector plate, a latch mechanism is provided for holding the front end of the removable roof and a removable roof opening and closing mechanism is also provided and is connectable to the rear end of the removable roof. However, there is a disadvantage in that it is necessary to attach the wind deflector plate onto the roof of the motor car manually after the removable roof has been removed.